


I Won't Let You Go

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Aubrey has been wishing to not be alone anymore. Her wish was granted when she found Stacie, dying in the alley way. Something out there lead them to each other. Aubrey, to save her, and Stacie to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woman In The Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t that great, but I fell in love with the idea, so here it is. Inspired by the song I Won’t Let You Go by James Morrison. Mistakes abound, enjoy :)

Aubrey shivered, shoving her hands into the pockets of her dense wool coat. She exhaled deeply, her breath hanging in the night air. She sniffled, pulling her scarf over her nose. She was in absolutely no rush to get home. Nothing was there for her. No roommate, no loving boyfriend, nobody, just a big, empty house. She prayed every single day that she wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. She walked past a lone alleyway sighing heavily. A conversation caught her ear and Aubrey stopped in her tracks, listening intently.

“I’m not gonna pay for no bitch.” A guy scoffed.

“W-well I can’t help you then, sorry.” A feeble voice answered.

“Can’t help me?” His voice grew cross.

“No, please, I beg y-” The voice cried. Aubrey cringed at the sound of a body getting slammed onto the pavement. Aubrey couldn’t bare to listen. Tears welled in her eyes and her hands smacked over to cover her mouth when she heard a loud crack.

Aubrey whipped out her phone and called the police. She explained the situation and whispered the address silently, voice wobbling with fear. The sounds faded, and Aubrey tentatively ventured down the alley way. She gasped when she saw a girl lying on the pavement, knocked out cold. She rushed over to her and fell to her knees. The girl was maybe twenty, long brown hair, full lips, and God, she was absolutely gorgeous. The state she was in was tragic, bloodied nose, blackened eyes, and from the looks of it, a broken arm. Aubrey put her ear against the girl’s chest. She sighed relief when she heard a steady heartbeat. She took off her jacket and laid it on top of the girl gently. She ran back out to the street to check for the police. They still weren’t there. She ran her hands through her hair and squeezed her eyes shut,

‘Think, Posen.’ She thought.

“I need to get her to the hospital.” She whispered to herself. She looked over her shoulder to check on her once more then ran out to hail a cab. She circled around to the driver’s seat and explained the situation. The driver nodded and she ran back to get the girl.

She picked her up gently, terrified that she would hurt her more. She heaved her out to the cab, sliding her in the backseat carefully. She hopped in and they were off.  
The taxi driver was kind enough to help Aubrey carry her into the hospital. Aubrey expressed her thanks with a heavy tip and returned inside to find out what was wrong with her girl.

“So she’s a Jane Doe?” The doctor asked, examining her carefully.

“Afraid so. I found her in the alley way like this.” Aubrey affirmed.

“Well, she has a minor concussion, a broken arm, and more than likely some internal bleeding.” The doctor mumbled, looking her over once more.

“I’ll pay for whatever she needs, it’s fine.” Aubrey stammered out.

“Are you sure?” The doctor asked, shocked at her generosity. Aubrey nodded, watching her girl out of the corner of her eye.

“Well, we’re gonna keep her a while, prescribe her some meds for her concussion and bleeding, and get a cast on her arm. Hopefully she’ll wake up soon, but until then we’re gonna leave her on the machine.”

Aubrey listened along, adding up the approximate cost in her head. She pursed her lips and glanced back down at the girl.

“Alright. I’ll stay, so you can keep me updated on what I’m paying for.” Aubrey teased, smiling warmly.

“Alright, while we’re waiting for her to wake up, I’ll try to find out who she is. You’re welcome to stay in here, just buzz in if anything goes wrong.” The doctor left. Aubrey nodded him off, grabbing the girl’s hand.

“I have no idea who you are, and I don’t think I care.” Aubrey started, laughing at herself. “Something gave you to me, I’ve been wishing for someone for a long time, so I’m gonna take care of you.” Aubrey murmured, squeezing her hand. She pushed a lock of the girl’s away from her face gently, smiling at the girl’s somber face.

“This must look so crazy.” Aubrey laughed at herself. She sighed, sitting down in the chair across the room.

The doctor knocked on the door, opening it quietly.

“Her name is Stacie Conrad.” He affirmed, handing Aubrey a file.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“So, how much do you think all this will cost?”

“No idea, it all depends on her consent of what she’ll let us do.”  
And as the doctor said this, Stacie’s eyes opened.  
Aubrey jumped up, ‘Wow, green eyes’ Aubrey thought to herself, smirking.

“Hello, Stacie. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked.

“Like I just got ran over.” Stacie croaked, she winced when she tried to move her right arm. “Why is my arm in a sling?” Stacie panicked, becoming painfully aware of her surroundings.

“Stacie, this is Aubrey Posen. She saved your life.” The doctor said, gesturing towards the blonde.

“What happened?” Stacie furrowed her brow. Aubrey smiled at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

“A few guys jumped you in the alley. They uh, slammed you on the ground and broke your arm.” Aubrey swallowed, shaking the images out of her head. “I found you and brought you here.”  
Stacie stared at the blonde in complete awe. Tears welled in her green eyes.

“Thank you.” She smiled painfully.  
Aubrey nodded.

“I can’t pay for this. I don’t even have a place to stay.” Stacie fumbled, pursing her lips.

“Aubrey’s taking care of the expenses.” The doctor said flatly, eyes darting to the blonde.

“And when they release you, you’re more than welcome to stay with me.” Aubrey insisted.

“Are you sure?” Stacie murmured, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Absolutely.” Aubrey bit her lip. Stacie was so beautiful, she couldn’t help but stare into those light green eyes and want to cry herself.

“If you don’t mind, we’ll begin Stacie’s treatment.” The doctor placed a hand on Aubrey’s shoulder.

“You should go home, get some rest. You can leave your number with the woman at the front desk, and we’ll call you when she’s ready to go home.”

“Um, okay. I’ll run home, but I’ll be back tonight.” Aubrey said firmly.  
“I want to be with her while she’s resting.” Aubrey’s eyes darted back to Stacie.

“Alright then.” The doctor laughed, raising his eyebrows. “I’ll leave you two.” The door closed behind him,

“Come here.” Stacie patted a spot on the bed. Aubrey obliged, sitting down. Stacie took the blonde’s hand in her own.

“I cannot thank you enough, you wouldn’t believe what I’ve been through lately. If at any time I become a bother, feel free to drop the expenses and kick me out.” Stacie bored into Aubrey’s blue eyes.

“I highly doubt you’ll be a bother.” Aubrey blushed.

“I heard what you said earlier.” Stacie smirked.

“What?” Aubrey’s eyes widened.

“What you said, about being alone.” Stacie confirmed.

“About that-” Aubrey started only to be interrupted by the brunette.

“You saved my life.” Stacie squeezed her hand.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I just happened upon you.”

“Well, something caused us to find each other. Me to keep you company, and you to be my guardian angel.” Stacie trailed off.

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you, Aubrey.”

“You’re welcome, Stacie.”

“Go home, get some rest. I hope I’ll see you later.” Stacie’s face hurt from smiling, but she couldn’t stop.

“You will.” Aubrey returned the smile.

“You’re phenomenal, Aubrey Posen.” Stacie laughed weakly.

“You know it.” Aubrey teased with a wink. “See you later.” Aubrey got up to leave.

“Wow…” Stacie exhaled, plopping back down on the bed.

To be continued…


	2. Moving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Aubrey has been wishing to not be alone anymore. Her wish was granted when she found Stacie, dying in the alley way. Something out there lead them to each other. Aubrey, to save her, and Stacie to love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter Two! This one is for my friend Taylor, who inspired me to write more. Apologies for its shortness. Sexy times in the near future for these two. In the mean time, enjoy :) Mistakes as always, of course.

Aubrey took a cab home, playing with her thumbs excitedly the whole way. She couldn’t stop thinking about Stacie and their conversation in the hospital. She whispered a small thank you to whatever caused her to have the opportunity to save Stacie. She exited the cab, unlocked her door, and slipped inside. She breathed in with a smile, running up the stair case.

She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She found herself imagining Stacie in there with her, kissing her under the hot water…

“Oh my god, no.” Aubrey shook herself out of the thoughts. “Aubrey Posen, you are not a lesbian.” She scolded herself, turning off the water. She patted herself dry with a towel, still embarrassed by her own imagination. She wiped the condensation off her mirror, examining herself closely.

She lined her eyes, applied mascara and rubbed gloss on her lips. She blow dried her hair, letting it stay natural. She couldn’t wait to get back to the hospital. She ran out in her towel to change. She picked out a gray vneck, some skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. She wanted to be comfy, not knowing how long she’d be there.

She grabbed her purse and keys off the counter and left. She started her car, blasting her music. As she sang along, she realized how long it had been she was truly happy. She grinned to herself, biting at her lip. She picked up some food for herself, because she hadn’t eaten since she found Stacie last night. She remembered she was going to return tonight, but she simply couldn’t wait to see Stacie. She pulled into the hospital’s parking lot, and locked her car after slamming the door behind her.

She checked in at the front desk once more and proceeded down to Stacie’s room. Stacie wasn’t in, so she sat down and clicked on the TV. She tried to busy her mind away from the brunette, but her thoughts kept drifting to Stacie. The sound of the door opening startled Aubrey. Stacie was walked in by a nurse, and her face lit up when she saw the blonde. She ran over and embraced with her good arm. Aubrey hugged back, noticing Stacie’s new hot pink cast. The doctor trailed in after, shutting the door behind him. Stacie sat down in the chair next to Aubrey, interlocking their fingers. Aubrey felt blood rise to her cheeks, turning them deep crimson. She tried to focus on the doctor, but her hand was on fire with Stacie’s touch.

“He has amazing news.” Stacie grinned.

“I do indeed.” The doctor affirmed.

“Go on,” Aubrey nodded.

“An angel must’ve looked down on Stacie because all she has is a broken arm. Upon inspection, there is no concussion and no internal bleeding.” Aubrey smiled over at Stacie, squeezing her hand.

“She’s cleared to go home tonight, but she needs to schedule an appointment next week for her arm.”

“Consider it done.” Aubrey said happily. She looked over at Stacie, whose face was just inches from hers. “Let’s go home.” She whispered. The doctor raised his eye brows and left the room wordlessly.

“Wow…” Stacie sighed. “A home, it’s been a while since I had one of those.” She murmured. Aubrey clenched her jaw, holding back tears. “Aw, Aubrey, don’t cry. I have you now.” Stacie reassured the glassy-eyed blonde. Aubrey responded with a small smile.

“Let’s go.” Aubrey stood up, hand still in Stacie’s. Stacie didn’t let go and Aubrey was perfectly fine with that.

The pair broke so Aubrey could pay for the expenses. She handed over the money, and scheduled an appointment for next Thursday at nine.

“You ready?” Aubrey beamed at Stacie.

“Absolutely.” Stacie snaked her hand into Aubrey’s once more.

The drive home was pretty quiet besides Stacie singing along with the radio. They pulled into Aubrey’s drive way and Stacie’s jaw dropped.

“This is huge.” Stacie squealed, pointing.

“Well let’s go in, shall we?” Aubrey smirked, running around to open her door. Aubrey fumbled the key into the lock, twisting it open. She held the door for Stacie, who wandered in looking around in awe.

“And you live here by yourself?” Stacie turned on her heels.

“Unfortunately.” Aubrey looked up at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Stacie’s brow furrowed at Aubrey’s sadness. “Well you’re not alone anymore. And I will make sure you’re never lonely.” Stacie grabbed Aubrey’s hand. Stacie pulled her in for a hug, stroking the blonde’s hair. Aubrey sniffled, tears teasing the corners of her eyes. The pair broke apart and Stacie looked down into Aubrey’s teary eyes. Aubrey’s eyes shifted to Stacie’s lips curiously before returning to her green eyes.

“I saw that.” Stacie whispered with a wink. Aubrey blushed, eyes flittering to the floor. Stacie pulled Aubrey’s chin, staring into her light blue eyes. Stacie joined their lips for a gentle kiss. Aubrey melted into the brunette, stomach busied with butterflies. The pair broke and Aubrey smiled coyly. Stacie winked once more, swiping her tongue over her lips.

“So, how about that grand tour?” Stacie asked excitedly.

To be continued!


	3. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie explores her boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, finally! I kind of took a break from writing this fic and Be My Thrill, but I’ve made it my mission to finish them. So… Tadah! The song Aubrey sings is the fic’s namesake, I Won’t Let You Go by James Morrison. Sorry for its shortness. Enjoy its mistakes and fluff.

It had been a few weeks since Stacie was released from the hospital, and her arm was now adorned with a bright orange cast with Aubrey’s name signed in loopy print.

It was times like this when Aubrey was glad she worked from home so she could spend more time with Stacie… Or, uh, you know… Take care of her while she was recuperating.

“What is your job anyways?” Stacie prodded one evening, peering over Aubrey’s shoulder to see what she was working on. Aubrey took off her glasses, setting them on top of her head.

“I’m a writer.” Aubrey mumbled, still intently typing away at the most recent chapter of her third novel.

“Neat.” Stacie beamed, reading quietly.

“What do you use to do?” Aubrey asked tentatively, spinning around in her office chair.

“Uh, well, I dropped out of college because I didn’t have enough money, and started selling myself to muster up enough cash to pay for an apartment.” Stacie grew quiet, eyes turned down with shame.

“Oh wow…” Aubrey gasped, standing up. She embraced the taller brunette, rubbing her back affectionately.

“Gotta do what you gotta do.” Stacie sighed, squeezing Aubrey’s waist. “I’ve been looking for a new job.”

“Oh no, no, no.” Aubrey scolded. “You will not be working till you are all better.” She grinned, batting her lashes. “I’ll take care of you till then.” She poked Stacie’s nose playfully, skipping out of the office.

“Yes ma’am.” Stacie chuckled, trailing after the bouncy blonde.

That night, Aubrey stirred to a knock on her bedroom door. She opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Stacie stood there in only a baggy tshirt, lip pouting with large green eyes.

Aubrey desperately adverted her eyes from Stacie’s frame, raising her brow at the brunette’s sad expression.

“The fan in my room is squeaky.” She pouted. “Can I sleep with you?” She pleaded on, eyes boring into Aubrey’s.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Aubrey replied nervously, letting her in.

The pair slid under the covers, laying on their respectable sides. As the night wore on, Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist, her face buried in the crook of her neck. Neither of them were asleep, lying there glowing with warmth and hopes of something more.

“This is nice.” Aubrey said quietly, lacing her fingers between Stacie’s.

“Yeah.” Stacie smiled, nuzzling against the blonde’s hair. She slid her leg in between Aubrey’s, sliding her knee down the shorter girl’s leg.

Stacie broke her hand apart from Aubrey’s, sliding it into the blonde’s shirt, settling flatly on her warm tummy. A tear plopped onto Aubrey’s pillow, causing Stacie to jump. She craned her neck, curious from the sounds of Aubrey sniffling.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She prodded quietly.

“They’re happy tears.” Aubrey assured, turning to lay on her back.

“How so?” Stacie laid her head on the woman’s shoulder, snuggling closer.

“It’s just…” Aubrey started weakly, “I’ve been alone for so long, and I’m starting to have feelings for you and it’s exciting, but it’s so scary because I wonder if I’m just hallucinating, or if this is real. ” She continued quietly, staring into the other woman’s caring eyes. Stacie swiped her tears away with her thumb, flashing her a comforting smile.

“As long as I’m alive, you won’t be alone ever again.” Stacie cooed, kissing her temple. “And I like you too.”

Aubrey beamed in the darkness, pulling the brunette impossibly closer. She pressed a kiss to Stacie’s forehead then let herself drift off to sleep.

Aubrey woke up, careful not to wake up her snuggle partner. She padded off to Stacie’s room without a sound. She flicked on the fan, chuckling to herself when the fan didn’t squeak.

Stacie awoke grasping cold sheets. She scrambled around, looking around for her cute blonde. She heard the radio playing faintly, and ventured down stairs to explore.

Aubrey was dancing around the kitchen, singing into a plastic spatula. Stacie grinned, peering around the corner.

“When it’s black,  
Take a little time to hold yourself,  
Take a little time to feel around,  
Before it’s gone,

You won’t let go,  
But you still keep on falling down,  
Remember how you saved me now,  
From all of my wrongs yeah,

If there’s love just feel it,  
If there’s life we’ll see it,  
This is no time to be alone,  
Yeah,  
I, wont let you go,

Say those words,  
Say those words like there’s nothing else,  
Close your eyes and you might believe,  
That there is some way out yeah,

Open up,  
Open up your heart to me now,  
Let it all come pouring out,  
Theres nothing I can’t take,

If there’s love just feel it,  
And if there’s life we’ll see it,  
This ain’t no time to be alone, alone, Yeah,  
I, wont let you go,

If your sky is falling,  
Just take my hand and hold it,”  
Aubrey stopped singing when she saw Stacie. She slapped her hand over her mouth, face burning red with embarrassment.

“No, no, keep singing, you have lovely voice.” Stacie freaked, rushing over and trying to soothe the blonde’s insecurities. Stacie removed the spatula from Aubrey’s hand, setting it on the counter.

Stacie settled her hands on the shorter woman’s hips, guiding her to dance. Aubrey started singing again, slowly looping her arms around the brunette’s shoulders. Stacie joined in for the last chorus, boring into the blonde’s soft green eyes.

“I won’t let you go.” Stacie said quietly when they finished. Aubrey smiled, pecking her on the lips.

The smoke alarm wailed in their ears, breaking the romantic air.

“Shit! We burnt breakfast!” Aubrey laughed loudly, waving the smoke away from the alarm.

“Of course the smoke alarm is the cock block.” Stacie joked, turning off the stove.

“Cock block?” Aubrey grinned.

“Oh hell yeah.” Stacie nodded with a wink.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah.” Aubrey smiled, “I really do.”

To be continued…


	4. She's Not The Girl I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Aubrey was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in my determined feat to update all of my multi-chapters. I twisted the plot to give Aubrey some hamartia. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Sorry for the brevity and mistakes. Neither are there intentionally. Enjoy.

Aubrey was gone. As far as Stacie knew, at least. The Aubrey who couldn’t look into her eyes without blushing was gone. The Aubrey who performed in the kitchen like there was a live crowd cheering her on was gone. The Aubrey who refused to let her get a job because she wanted to support her was gone. The Aubrey who held her at night and soothed away the nightmares was gone. Her Aubrey was gone. She didn’t know if this was a normal thing for the blonde, but it was definitely scaring her. She was living with a stranger.

Maybe she got some bad news, Stacie thought hopefully. All attempts of communication with her guardian angel might as well have been nonexistent. All Aubrey did was work on her book. She laid on the edge of the bed, shrinking away from Stacie’s touch, unaware of how much she was breaking the woman’s heart.

A few weeks had passed since their moment in the kitchen. For Stacie, it seemed like years. Time dragged on without Aubrey’s laughter, her smile, her dorky jokes, her hugs, her kisses...

Instead of mourning, Stacie ventured out to find a job to preoccupy her worried mind. She started helping out at a local pound. That was her major in college anyways, Zoology, so she wasn’t completely unaware of what she was doing.

Every day for the next two months went something like this, Aubrey would wake up, then Stacie. Each would get ready, Aubrey carefully avoiding contact with Stacie. Stacie would take her daily bath, casted arm wrapped in a plastic bag, hoping she would walk out of the bathroom and everything would magically go back to normal. Aubrey would hide in her personal office, typing away furiously at the most recent chapters of her novel, and Stacie would leave to go to work. Stacie would return at night, make dinner, leave a plate out Aubrey, then go to bed. Repeat, repeat, repeat.

She was allowed to call it work instead of volunteering, because after a few weeks they basically begged her to be a vet tech. She took the job willingly, eager to help pay for domestic needs in attempt to get closer to the newly distant Aubrey. But like every attempt before it, no dice. Stacie was becoming desperate, and decided that she would reach out to Aubrey’s Brother, Michael.

That night, she flipped through the pages of Aubrey’s address book,  
Michael Posen, P.h.D 435-789-3387

She bit the corner of her lip, dialing the number into the home phone. Stacie found it amusing that Aubrey still had a landline, but she never had the opportunity to question it.

The phone rang three times before he answered.

“Dr. Posen’s office, how can I help you?” A nasally secretary answered.

“Hello, This is Stacie Conrad. I’m a close friend of Dr. Posen’s sister. I was wondering if I could talk to him on personal matters?” Stacie inquired, wrapping her fingers around the coiled telephone cord.

“Well, you’re in luck, Stacie Conrad,”

Stacie fistpumped silently.

“Dr. Posen is on a lunch break and is taking personal calls. I’ll send you through.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Mhmm.”

Stacie drummed her fingers on the coffee table, waiting to hear the man’s voice.

“Dr. Posen.”

“Hello, I’m Stacie Conrad. I’m a close friend of your sister’s.”

“So you’re the girl my sister was buzzing about.” The man said amusedly.

“I suppose so.” Stacie gushed.

“Well, how may I help you, Stacie Knapp?”

“I have a few questions about Aubrey.”

“Fire away.” Stacie peered around the corner, making sure Aubrey wasn’t in ear shot. She pulled the plastic phone close to her face, mouth against the microphone.

“So, if Aubrey’s told you about me, I assume she’s told you that we’ve sort of been...” Stacie searched her mind for respectable phrase,

“Romantically involved?” The doctor answered.

“Something like that,” Stacie blushed a deeper shade of red, rubbing the back of her neck with her casted arm.

“Continue...” The doctor implored, sounding increasingly curious.

“Well, these past few weeks, she’s been... distant.” Stacie spoke softly, decresendoing into somber silence.

“That’s normal.” The doctor said plainly.

“What?”

“That’s Aubrey for you. She’s in denial that you’re actually there.”

“Really?”

“Yup. She always does this with people who she cares about.”

“Hmm.” Stacie hummed, furrowing her brow in thought.

“Just sit her down and talk to her. Let her know you’re serious and you don’t plan on leaving,” The man pinched the bridge of his nose. “Only if that is your intention, of course.” He pressed sternly.

“It is.” Stacie affirmed.

“Fantastic. Listen, I’m getting married in a month or so, let Aubrey know. Make sure she brings you. I would love to meet the girl my sister is so crazy about.”

“Will do. Thanks, Dr. Posen.”

“Please, call me Michael.” Stacie smiled at the personable statement.

“Thanks, Michael. I’ll be seeing you soon.” She hung up the phone happily, aware  
of her plan of action. She skipped over to Aubrey’s office, opening the doors gently.

“Aubrey, can we please talk?” The brunette asked tentatively.

Aubrey closed the screen of her laptop, spinning around in her office chair. She took of her glasses carefully, setting them in her lap. She pursed her lips as a sign for Stacie to speak.

“I called your brother.”

“You did what?” Aubrey quirked a brow, lips parted.

“You heard me. It was desperate measures.” Stacie licked her lips. She turned her eyes to the ground. Aubrey crossed her arms against her chest.

“You’ve been distant and ignoring me. And it hurts.” Stacie said flatly. Her voice wavered, tears breaking against the corners of her eyes. Aubrey opened her mouth to refute, but Stacie raised a silencing finger.

“Your brother says you always do this with people you care about.” Stacie swallowed the lump in her throat. “Is that right?”

“You could say that.” Aubrey sighed in defeat. She hung her glasses on the swell of her v-neck, rising out of her chair.

“You don’t have to do this, you know?” Stacie bit down on her bottom lip. “I’m not going to leave. I have zero intention of leaving you, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” She whimpered.

“I know you’re not going to leave. I just...” Aubrey’s hands fell to her sides. “I don’t know. I feel like the first weeks you were here were a dream. I don’t even know if this is real. I know I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve to love someone so wonderful, and perfect, and kind, and caring.” Aubrey babbled on, staring into Stacie’s watery eyes.

“Don’t even give me that, Aubrey Posen.” Stacie scoffed. She reached out for Aubrey’s hand. She rubbed her thumb against the back of it, boring into the blonde’s emerald eyes.

“I’m real, see?” Stacie brought Aubrey’s hand to her cheek. Aubrey pursed her lips, brushing the brunette’s tears away with her thumb.

“You don’t have to be afraid of anything, because...” Stacie sighed towards the end, trembling with shaken confidence.

“I think I love you.”

Aubrey squeezed her eyes shut, cupping the brunette’s rosey cheek.

“I love you too.”

Stacie smiled. And that’s all that Aubrey needed.


	5. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey comes to a realization.

Stacie woke up with a sleepy little Aubrey collapsed on her chest. Aubrey's face lay in the crook of Stacie's neck, soft breath tickling her chin. Aubrey's limbs splayed across Stacie's body, chest to chest, arms thrown cross the bed. Stacie couldn't help but smile at the Aubrey's adorable child-like position. She shifted under the girl, careful not to wake her up. She ran her fingers down the length of Aubrey's spine, pressing her lips to the blonde's temple. Aubrey's head shot up, the crown of her head colliding with Stacie's chin. Stacie gritted her teeth, squeezing Aubrey's waist to alleviate the pain. Aubrey gasped, holding Stacie's face steady with the palms of her hands. She peppered sloppy kisses on Stacie's jaw, making the brunette glow with warmth. 

Aubrey smiled a sleepy smile at the woman below her, kissing the tip of her nose blissfully. Stacie couldn't help but cherish the sight of Aubrey's precious playfulness. A messy blonde bun slumped off the side of Aubrey's head, her eyes glowing bright and pupils the size of saucers. Stacie bumped her forehead against the blonde's, puckering her lips out to ghost Aubrey's lips. 

"Let's go get this cast off." Aubrey murmured, flicking the clunky pink bandage. 

"First, let's go make breakfast." Stacie whispered back. Aubrey smiled. She really loved this girl. With the short time they've spent together, Aubrey has never felt closer to anyone in her life. She often caught herself thinking about proposing, having kids, growing old with her. These thoughts made her heart warm. And she'd never felt a feeling quite like that. Stacie sat up in the bed, wrapping Aubrey's legs around her waist. Aubrey squealed, clinging to the woman's torso.

"Let's go, monkey." Stacie giggled, pressing her lips to Aubrey's forehead. 

"Mmm!" Aubrey grunted, waving towards the bed side table. Stacie bent over, anchoring her casted arm around Aubrey's lower back. She grabbed the glasses, biting her tongue with focus as she placed them single-handedly on Aubrey's face. Aubrey made a sound of approval, garnering a laugh and another kiss from Stacie. 

*

The pair walked hand in hand into the hospital, beaming with pride. The secretary nodded them off to back, quirking a brow at their more-than-platonic contact. The doctor strolled into the office with a bright smile.

"You ready, Stacie?"

"Heck yeah!" She called out, prancing after him. She blew a kiss back to Aubrey. Aubrey "caught it" comically, smacking her hand to her lips. Stacie shook her head at the gesture, trailing out of the room. 

Stacie came running back into the waiting room, arm freed of its plaster prison. Aubrey's eyes lit up, jumping up to meet her girlfriend. 

"Tadah!" Stacie shouted out, pulling the shorter woman in for a hug. "It looks gross and smells ten times worse, but yay!" Stacie laughed, breaking apart to look at her own arm. 

"Yay!" Aubrey pressed a kiss to Stacie's cheek. "Now, we celebrate." She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively. 

"Oh boy..." Stacie sighed, following Aubrey out to the car. 

*

The pair stumbled through the door after their lunch date, still giggling over some inside joke they'd conjured.

"Hey, why don't you go take a shower?" Aubrey sobered.

"Oh, okay." Stacie said, slightly surprised. Aubrey nodded her off, inching slowly towards her office. She plopped down in her office chair, waiting till she heard the shower head to pick up the phone. She picked up the device, typing in her familiar number. She tapped her foot nervously, listening to the phone ring on.

"Bree!" Her brother shouted through the phone. Aubrey shh'd him as if Stacie could hear.

"Hush! Serious business!" Aubrey hissed playfully.

"Why so serious?" 

"You know how you asked me to do a toast at your reception?"

"Uh huh..." 

"So, I will. But I want to be sort of selfish towards the end..." Aubrey mumbled on.

"Proceed," Aubrey inhaled in, rubbing her thumb against the phone.

"I want to propose to Stacie. At your wedding." She blurted out. 

"What?" Michael laughed lightly.

"You heard me!"

"But, heh," Michael said nervously. "Okay." He affirmed. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"You realize you'll be outing yourself to our entire family, as well as Jen's family?" Michael said slowly. 

"Yeah." Aubrey said, heart sinking to her stomach. It hadn't even occurred to her that she needed to be "outed". She never even thought of her and Stacie's relationship of being anything but normal. 

"Alright. I'm sure Jen will be fine with it. Her aunt has a partner, so I think she'll think it's sweet." Michael encouraged.

"Good." Aubrey nodded. "Well, I gotta go. I have something I need to do." Aubrey smirked. 

"Alright. See you soon." 

"Bye." 

Aubrey hung up the phone and tip-toed up the stairs. She smiled at the sound of Stacie's loud singing. She opened the door quietly, shedding her clothes. Stacie faltered for a second, turning to face the other side of the shower. Aubrey froze, biting down on her lips so she wouldn't laugh. Stacie shrugged away the feeling, returning to shampooing her scalp. Aubrey crept towards the shower and finally jumped in. 

Stacie jumped out of her skin, exclaiming a slew of curses.

"Fucking hell, Bree!" She punched her lightly in the arm. Her eyes widened when she realized where they were. Naked. In the shower. For the first time. She dragged her eyes down Aubrey's petite frame, still awe-struck.

"You can touch, you know..." Aubrey teased. 

"Oh, I plan to." Stacie grinned, pulling at her hips. 

To be continued...


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Stacie go to Michael's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for the last chapter. There will obviously be a flash-forward epilogue.

Aubrey loved nothing more than to wake up in Stacie's arms. The way her warm, sleeping form hugged her back, the way her arms pooled at her waist, the way she slept with her face nuzzled in Aubrey's hair. Aubrey couldn't wait until she was married to this woman. She widened her eyes. The wedding was today. She was proposing today. A wave of nerves smacked into the back of Aubrey's head. She worried her bottom lip, peering over her shoulder to see Stacie still sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly at the blurry sight. Stacie batted her eyes open and returned the smile. Aubrey pulled away from her girlfriend, sitting up on the edge. Stacie frowned at the rush of cold air on her chest. Aubrey slid on her glasses, rubbing her knees with her palms. Stacie sat up, stroking Aubrey's arm comfortingly.

"You okay, babe?" Stacie asked, resting her chin on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." Aubrey shook her head in attempt to dispel her thoughts. Stacie quirked a brow. She knew for a fact Aubrey was not okay, and now she was lying? This was unusual. Stacie slid to sit next to the blonde, setting her hand on her knee. 

"You know whatever it is, you can tell me." Stacie offered, biting her lip. She grabbed Aubrey's chin so she would look at her. Aubrey's eyes slipped out of Stacie's stare, rolling to look at the suddenly-super-interesting ceiling. Stacie pursed her lips, accepting defeat. 

"Well, we should get ready." Stacie said quietly, grabbing Aubrey's hand. This side of Aubrey scared her. This was the side she had to suffer with for two weeks. The Aubrey that didn't talk to her. The Aubrey that made her sleep in a separate bed.

"Yeah." Aubrey said quietly, fiddling her own fingers. She bumped her forehead against Stacie's, ghosting her lips over the brunette's. Stacie made a sound of approval and crinkled her nose happily. 

"I love you." Stacie sobered, cupping Aubrey's cheek. 

"I love you too." Aubrey faltered, staring into Stacie's now-blue-eyes (Aubrey recently discovered that her girlfriend's eyes change colors, which amused her very much.)

Aubrey rose, walking into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it behind her. 

Aubrey never locked the door.

Something was definitely wrong, Stacie thought.

*

"Hey Stace?" Aubrey called out over her shoulder, "Will you help me with my dress?" She whined as she fumbled with her zipper. Jen picked out these gorgeous lilac, floor length gowns for the bridesmaids' dresses. Stacie approved. 

"Sure." Stacie walked out of the bathroom. She worried her bottom lip, zipping up the dress slowly. She pressed her palm against Aubrey's shoulder. She inhaled slowly and kissed the base of Aubrey's neck. Aubrey craned her neck and giggled softly. 

"Babe, I just put on all my clothes." Aubrey grabbed the back of Stacie's head.

"Damn shame." Stacie teased between sloppy kisses. 

Aubrey's phone rang loudly on the dresser. Stacie groaned, snatching up the phone and pressing accept.

"Thanks, Michael." Stacie said flatly before handing the phone to her thoroughly amused girlfriend.

"What was that about?" Michael asked into the phone.

"Baby's sad because you interrupted." 

"Interrupted wha-" Aubrey sat in silence, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "Oh my god." Her brother gasped. Aubrey swore she could hear him facepalming. "Anyways!" He shouted into the phone.

"Anyways, why are you calling me?" 

Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist and nipped playfully at Aubrey's ear lobe. Aubrey swatted her away, giggling at her girlfriend's behavior. 

"The wedding singer is going to be late to the reception so I was wondering..." 

"Seriously, Michael? I have to sing before I propo-" Aubrey stopped herself, almost giving away her plans. "Before I give my speech?" She said tensely. Stacie quirked her brow, peering at Aubrey's worried face with an amused expression.

"Stacie's right there isn't she?" Michael laughed.

"Hi!" Stacie shouted into the phone. Aubrey rolled her eyes and tugged herself away from Stacie's grip.

"So what am I singing?" Aubrey asked damply.

"Iron and Wine's Flightless Bird, American Mouth." 

"How painfully hipster of you."

This made Stacie laugh.

"Hey, shut up. I know you love that song."

"I do." 

"Thanks for doing this, sis. Got everything mapped out for the speech?"

"Yup." 

"I'm excited for you."

"Wish I could say the same."

Aubrey hung up, returning to the bathroom to get herself ready. Stacie trailed after her, grabbing at her waist.

"What was that about?" Stacie pecked Aubrey's cheek.

"I have to sing the first dance before I give my best woman's speech." Aubrey groaned at the thought. 

"You'll be great. I love it when you sing." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Aubrey stared at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were terrified. 

*

The wedding lulled by, being introduced to people, listening to her brother and his wife be all gooey. All she could remember was holding Stacie's hand. That's all she could ever remember, mostly. Before she knew it, it was time for Aubrey to sing for the first dance. She wobbled in her heels as she walked up to the stage. She took the microphone with both hands, wringing her palms against it. She looked out into the crowd to see Stacie making a silly face and giving her a comedic thumbs up. She returned the gesture and nodded at the band. The guitar started playing and Aubrey swore that it was only her and Stacie in that room. 

"I was a quick-wit boy, diving too deep for coins," Aubrey bored into her girlfriend's eyes as people surrounded the couple on the dance floor. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, but she sang on. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed, in Stacie's arms. All she could think about was the speech, and the proposal. The ring box fell heavy in her head. She sang quietly, closing her eyes to block out all the thoughts of what was coming. The song ended and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. She ran off stage to grab the ring before returning. Her brother gave her a meaningful look and nodded for her to start.

"Hello, I'm Aubrey, Michael's sister." She started, laughing at herself for the formal intro. "Um, my brother gave me the blessing of stealing the best man's speech for my own selfish reasons." She brought her hand to her forehead, still laughing under her breath. The crowd hung in confused silence. "So a few months ago, I was walking around town, God knows why, and I heard a fight break out in the alley way." Stacie perked up at the story, raising her brow at her girlfriend. "I stayed until I heard the most awful noise," Aubrey squeezed her eyes closed, shaking away the mental image. "And I found this girl," Aubrey gestured towards Stacie. "I wished for God to give me some one so I wouldn't have to be alone anymore, so he gave me Stacie." Aubrey licked her lips, squeezing the ring box. Stacie smiled tersely, tears welling up in her eyes.

"So, for some reason, I decided to pay for all her hospital expenses and invited her into my home because at the time, she was homeless." The crowd listened intently to the story, occasionally glancing over at Stacie for nods of affirmation. "And something incredible happened." Aubrey smiled at Stacie. "I didn't know I had the capacity to even have a crush on a girl, but I fell in love with Stacie." Aubrey bit her lip, looking at her mom and dad's shocked faces. "And for a while now, I've been wanting to do something..." Aubrey stepped off the stage and walked over to the woman she was doing this all for. 

"I can't kneel down in this dress, but," Aubrey said, crouching down. Stacie smacked her hand over her mouth, dabbing tears away with her other hand. Aubrey set down her mic, and opened up the ring box.

"Stacie, will you marry me?" Aubrey said, voice faltering. She searched Stacie's eyes for some confidence. 

"Yes." Stacie squealed, throwing her arms around Aubrey's shoulders.

Aubrey hadn't been felt this excited since she found Stacie.


	7. The Start of the Rest of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash-forward to Aubrey and Stacie's wedding day and their first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeee FLUFF  
> Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.

Two months later...

Aubrey settled underneath the cold hotel sheets. This was the first night she would have to spend without Stacie in months. The night before their wedding. She stared up at the ceiling, hands laced together and resting on her nervous stomach. She opted out of a bachelorette party because she wasn't much of a party type. Even if she was, she didn't have many friends to begin with, so it would be a pretty bleak party. She let her mind wander to her soon-to-be-wife, who was out partying with her best friends, Beca and Chloe. 

Aubrey smiled, they seemed really nice, from what she'd heard of them. Stacie and Chloe used to "work" together and ended up landing in very similar situations. That's how Chloe met Beca. They'd been dating for three years and just got married about a month ago. Stacie talked about them almost constantly, and Aubrey would finally get to meet them for the first time tomorrow. She would've met them sooner, but apparently they eloped to Los Angeles right after their wedding. 

That's where Aubrey and Stacie were spending their honey moon, in Los Angeles. They would be spending the night in a really nice hotel and then would close out the weekend at Beca and Chloe's house. Aubrey was just ready to finally marry Stacie. It seemed like years since the night she found her. Aubrey silently thanked her lucky stars once more for bringing Stacie to her pitiful life. 

Aubrey took her phone in her hands, tempted to call her fiance. She knew it was against tradition, but she missed Stacie so much. Way more than she should ever have to miss her. She pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand, still pensive about her decision to call Stacie. All she wanted right now was for Stacie's arms to be around her, or at least be at the alter right now with her right now. She pressed the phone against her ear, stomach hardening with each ring.

"Hey, Bree." A unfamiliar voice answered.

"Um..." Aubrey bit her lip.

"Oh, this is Chloe. We're not letting Stacie talk to you, because that would break tradition." Chloe said curtly. Aubrey giggled when she heard Beca and Stacie yelling at each other. "Urgh, no, Stace!" muffled screams came through the phone.

"Well, will you tell Stacie that I love her and I can't wait for her to finally be my wife?" Aubrey smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'll relay the message, lovebird." 

"Lovebird?" Aubrey scoffed.

"Totes, you two are sickeningly romantic, Stace won't shut up about you." 

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Chloe smiled. "Oh," Chloe mumbled. "STACIE!" She screamed, covering the phone mic with her palm. 

"What?!" A scream came from across the room. Aubrey didn't think Chloe realized that she could hear the whole conversation.

"Your woman says she loves you and she can't wait to bed you tomorrow night!" 

"Hey!" Aubrey laughed awkwardly. "I did not say that." 

"But you were thinking it." 

"I will neither confirm nor deny that." 

"Mhmm, well, gots to go. Lots of strippers to pay for." Chloe kissed into the mic. Aubrey rolled her eyes and hung up. She couldn't believe Stacie's friends. They're totally like her though. Wild, funny, sarcastic, charming. Aubrey couldn't wait to meet them. She tossed her phone onto the bedside table and buried her face in her pillow. She rolled in her lips and sighed out. She closed her eyes and desperately sought out for peaceful slumber. She replayed all of her memories of Stacie. Seeing her for the first time, taking her home, their first kiss, their first dance, the first time they made love... Aubrey blushed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this strongly for a person. Maybe because she had never felt like this before, and it was absolutely incredible. The best part was she knew for a fact that every single emotion she had for Stacie was absolutely requited, in every sense of the word. Stacie was incredible. Aubrey couldn't of asked for anyone better. No man could ever give her what Stacie had given her, and that she was positively sure of.

Lost in a sea of thoughtful bliss, Aubrey eventually found herself drifting off.

*

Aubrey tapped her stiletto'd foot against the carpeted floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, blinking her contacts back into their place. She brushed whisps of blonde hair behind her ears, angling her face with the lights. She exhaled shakily, looking down at her hands. They were trembling so hard, she couldn't hold anything. This was one of the times she was glad Stacie insisted that they both got stylists, because she would be helpless in trying to apply makeup in her current state. A small, brunette girl, who she could only assume was Beca, snuck into Aubrey's dressing room.

"Hey, Aubrey." Beca smiled warmly. "Just came to check up on the bride."

"I'm doing fine." Aubrey clenched her jaw, closing her eyes so the stylist could apply her eyeliner.

"You don't sound okay?" Beca sounded genuinely concerned.

"Caring about my feelings? Stacie said you're quite the bad ass." Aubrey said, amused. 

"Chloe's softened me. What can I say? I'm whipped." Beca chuckled, placing a comforting hand on Aubrey's shoulder.

"I'm just nervous slash excited, I guess." Aubrey sighed. "I just can't wait to see Stace." 

"I know the feeling. I was the one who proposed and I felt like I was way more nervous that Chloe was on our wedding day." Beca sobered, playing with her gold wedding ring. Aubrey smiled, grabbing Beca's hand with her own.

"Thanks for being so nice to me, Beca." Aubrey started tearing up.

"No problem, sweetie. Any 'friend' of Stacie's is a friend of mine." Beca put air-quotes around friend with a wink. A knock wrapped on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Chloe called out, peeking through the door. 

"We are." Beca rolled her eyes, pulling Chloe in.

"Wow, Aubrey. You look stunning." Chloe smiled compassionately, admiring the blonde in the mirror.

"I know right?" Beca nodded.

"Hey, if things don't work out with Stacie, call me." Chloe whispered in her ear teasingly, winking comically. Aubrey laughed, covering her eyes with her face. Beca punched her wife in the arm playfully.

"Owie!" Chloe yelped, pouting her bottom lip. 

"Don't give me that face." Beca scolded. Chloe pouted harder.

"Okay, stop, before I barf." Aubrey jested.

"Anyways, I'm so happy for you guys. I'll see you at the reception." Beca smiled tensely at Chloe, shifting her eyes towards the door.

"Ditto. Later!" Chloe chirped, flouncing out of the room.

Aubrey shook her head, cheeks sore from laughing. These girls were great, but she really just wanted to see Stacie right now. Another knock was at Aubrey's door, but this time it was her father.

"You ready, pumpkin?" He smiled brightly, beaming with pride when he saw his beautiful daughter.

"Hell yeah." Aubrey nodded curtly, looping her arm in her father's. 

*  
The way the worked out the wedding, both Stacie and Chloe walked down the aisle with their fathers, as suggested by Beca and Chloe. The ceremony seemed endless, but the girls were perfectly content with staring at each other. Stacie marveled at her beautiful bride, reaching out to brush away one of Aubrey's tears.

"Happy tears?" Stacie mouthed. Aubrey nodded enthusiastically. Stacie smiled. They honestly both tuned out what the priest was saying, so much so that he had to ask 'Aubrey Posen do you take Stacie Conrad to be your lawfully wedded wife?' twice. The girls both said yes immediately, anxious to move on to the reception and eventually the honey moon. They exchanged rings, garnering nods of approval from Aubrey's parents, Michael, Jen (with her unborn nephew), Beca, and Chloe. 

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said twice, once to each girl. Aubrey grabbed Stacie's face eagerly, smashing their lips together. The small crowd roared with applause. Stacie could've sworn she heard Beca wolf-whistle. She'd have to beat her up later for that.

"And now, let's party!" Chloe whooped, scampering off to the ballroom. Aubrey and Stacie laughed and shook their heads, following the crowd hand-in-hand.

*

Aubrey and Stacie sat idly by while everyone crowded around the cake, taking their own slices. The band poured onto the stage, walking to their respective instruments. Everyone hushed and sat down, eyes glued to the newly weds. Aubrey nodded to the dance floor and Stacie bobbed her head, standing up and yanking Aubrey onto the dance floor. Aubrey nodded to the band and they started playing their song, I Won't Let You Go. Stacie's jaw dropped and she looked at her new wife with tears in her eyes. Aubrey smirked, pulling her woman closer. Stacie settled her hands on Aubrey's hips and pulled her closer.

"I love you so much." Stacie whispered so quiet. It may have been quiet, but it was the loudest thing in the world to Aubrey. Tears tugged at the edges of Aubrey's eyes, threatening to pour down her face.

"I love you too, Stacie Conrad-Posen." Aubrey chuckled at their new last names. They decided to follow Beca and Chloe's leads and not take one or the other's last names. Instead they opted to combine their last names. Sure, it sounded ridiculous, but it was substantial proof that they belonged to each other. 

"Aubrey Posen-Conrad. I like that." Stacie was glowing. Aubrey made a noise of approval and pecked her on the lips. They swayed to the wedding version of their song, melting into each other. They could've been the only people in that room, because all they were focused on was one and other. Beca and Chloe joined them, taking similar positions, Chloe's hands on Beca's waist, and Beca's arms around Chloe's shoulders. 

"To be perfectly honest, I've dreamt of this day since the day you took me home." Stacie pressed a kiss to Aubrey's temple.

"Me too. And now it's finally here." Aubrey sighed, nuzzling her face into Stacie's dark locks. The song faded away and a new ballad started playing. Chloe tapped Aubrey on the shoulder playfully.

"'Xcuse me, I hate to interrupt, but may I cut in?" She wiggled her brow at Stacie. Stacie looked at Aubrey for approval, and she nodded with a smile. Chloe squealed and snatched Stacie away, further into the crowd of people on the floor. Beca slid in front of Aubrey, holding out her hand. 

"May I have this dance?" 

"You sure can." Aubrey smiled. 

*

"Are you sure about this?" Aubrey took Stacie's hands in her own.

"Positive. I want to carry our baby." Stacie nodded confidently.

"Who do we want to surrogate? A random?" Aubrey said nervously, searching Stacie's green eyes for answers. The pair sat in silence, probing their brains for possibilities. 

"Well, I was thinking we could ask Michael..." Stacie grew quiet.

"We could do that. You wouldn't be having sex with him or anything, for me and Jen's sake. We'll go to the doctor's and have him give a sample," Aubrey listed off her thoughts. This was a good plan. This way, she could feel like the baby was actually hers. It would have her genes, her blood. 

"Great." Stacie pecked Aubrey's cheek.

"I'll call him and ask." 

*

"And there's your little girl." The nurse grinned, staring at the sonogram. 

"Oh wow..." Aubrey gasped, squeezing Stacie's hand, to the point of it turning blue. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she could feel tears breaking down her walls. Stacie sat in awe, eyes flickering from Aubrey, to the sonogram, to her tummy. Aubrey couldn't believe this. She could see all of her baby's fingers and toes. She couldn't wait to be a mother. She couldn't wait to have a daughter with the love of her life.

"That's our baby, Bree." Stacie whispered.

"It sure is." Aubrey sniffled, kissing Stacie on the forehead. "It sure is..." 

*

"Let me see my niece!" Chloe stormed into the hospital room, Beca in toe. Stacie shook her head, bouncing her newborn gently in her arms. 

"You can have a turn later, I need to hold her for a few more minutes." Stacie sniffled. Aubrey kissed their daughter's forehead, then Stacie's. Chloe and Beca sat on the edge of Stacie's bed, staring in awe at the newest addition to the Posen-Conrad family.

"What's her name?" Beca fumbled for words. 

"Emma." Aubrey smiled at her wife, kissing her forehead once more.

"God, she's gorgeous." Chloe sighed.

"Here," She handed the baby to Aubrey. "Bree hasn't gotten to hold her yet, I've been hogging her." Stacie nodded at her friends. 

"Hi Emma." Aubrey said quietly, staring into her daughter's huge green eyes. Just like Stacie's. A whisp of blonde hair ontop of her head, just like Aubrey's. She was perfect.

Emma reached out feebly, grabbing onto Aubrey's nose, making an amusing noise. Aubrey laughed, tears streaming down her face. Stacie smiled at her wife and her new-born daughter. Her heart was physically aching from loving so much. This was perfect. They were perfect.

"Let Auntie Chloe hold her now." Chloe flexed her hands out.

"Okay, okay." Aubrey giggled, passing the child gently into Chloe's arms.

"I want kids." Chloe looked at Beca with a smile.

"Maybe..." Beca smiled.

"I love you." Aubrey nudged Stacie's temple with her nose.

"I love you too."


End file.
